The Lost Order
by The Last Atlantean
Summary: This story takes place in the Star wars KOTOR game universe. It is primarily about a young guy named Drexler who will be going through a great deal of strange events with some possibility of smut involved.
1. Chapter 1

It was long ago, way back whem the Sith split from the Jedi that new order of force users was made in secret. This order based itself on the outlook of the very first force users. They believed that they should use both sides of the force in order to maintain balance, but the biggest difference was that they had a far more militaristic doctrine than the rest. They called themselves The Order of The Fallen Star.

They sought to make their own small empire where they could stay safe from all the conflict that would ensue in the galaxy. And so the years passed and the order moved from planet to planet seeking a better life for themselves and whoever wished to join them. Or so it was until the Sith came to clash with the Republic.

The two sides waged many battles against one another. This also effected The Order of The fallen Star as they were disliked by both the Sith and Jedi. The majority of them were wiped out after the Jedi had commited genocide upon the Sith. The rest went into hiding or simply fled to yet undiscovered worlds where they would live.

Those who hid among the common populace provided their comrades elsewhere with various information such as the locations of the various fleets or potential points of interest.

They continued like this until the Mandalorian wars began. They were forced to move even further away from the rest of the conflict. Here is where we meet two force sensitive kids. Drexler, a human, and L'vana, a Twi'lek. They were caught between the Mandalorians and the Republic. There was way too much going on for them to be able tokeep up. Their world was set ablaze at the beginning of the wars and left to smolder.

Drexler dragged L'vana with him in the hopes of finding an outbound ship to anywhere. They did not know where their parents were nor did they want to know. Their fate was most likely not pleasent by any means. As Drexler kept his new friend close while they ran for the nearest spaceport. They came across some members of the order. They would not leave children behind or anyone else for that matter as they saw it as their duty to help those who are innocent.

And so Drexler and L'vana ran into their ship and kept close to areas where they could hide and stay safe. Nobody paid attention to them as they prepared to run the hell away.

What was left of the Republic's defensive garrison would try to give any escaping vessels cover so at least some could get through. Many ships were hit by massive volleys from Mandalorian warships as they left the planet's atmosphere. Only a few vessels remained out of two hundred. The order's ship jumped to the nearest most fortified system and dropped off the civilians.

It was here that Drexler and Livana asked if they could join them. They had no one to go to nor anywhere for that matter. Drexler was twelve and L'vana was nine years old. They wanted to go with these strangers even if it meant risking more than knew of.

Luckily they did not etsold to slavers but insteead they were dropped off at a yet uncolonized planet which contained roughly three hundred members of this long forgotten and neglected order.

It was here that they had their training both in the force and in combat. They learned how to defend themselves. After they had proven themselves from new recruits they were given the rank of initiate. This was two years after they had started to train with the order.

Here Drexler opted to join the members in charge of security. L'vana on the other hand chose to join the healers which where fewer in number. They were in their teens at this point and were assigned to younger full fledged members.

Drexler got assigned to a rather interesting master called Serata, he was an adrenaline junkie to say the least. Though this did not phase Drexler as much as his first mission with Serata. Let's just say that you do not want to be stuck with a force user who is also an adrenaline junkie.

Needless to say Drexler ended up wih a fair few stitches. Serata was more surprised than Drexler since every single initiate before Drexler asked to be reassigned to a new master after their first mission. L'vana was a little worried about Drexler when he did not ask for a new master to teach him.

This was of no importance to Drexler who saw this predicament of a master as more of a challenge than anyone else did. And so a few dozen missions passed until Drexler and L'vana were allowed to make their own weapons and armor.

This was the pride of the order as they wanted their intiates to have as much input as they wanted when making their own equipment. L'vana decided to make herself a set of light armor and a simple sword, she made both through the use of force alchemy. Drexler made himself a set of medium armor, a simple yet somewhat decorative piece of work and a sword as well. Both L'vana and Drexler used force alchemy to make and reinforce their equipment. This wasused by the Sith long before the advent of the lightsaber but the members of this order made a point that one cannot rely on advanced technology alone to secure their victory or protection.

And so Drexler and L'vana continued their training as weeks passed. One day a group wild animals raided their camp. Well it's more like broken into their camp rather than raided because they were running from something. They did know that this planet had its fair share of very deadly predators.

And naturally the Drexler was charged with being the first of a few dozen members to charge head first into danger. L'vana and the other healers prepared themselves for a rather busy day ahead of them in response to these actions.

Drexler prepared himself for whatever could come. None expected what they saw appear before them a few hours after they set out from their camp. A massive rancor jumped at them in a an ambush. Two of the thirty members were killed immediately due to a lack of time to react.

The beast was driven mad for some reason and tried to attack everything in sight. Drexler prepared to lunge at the beast's neck with his blade ready to dig in deep but it proved to be of little success. The rancor's hide was too thick and the others were getting ready to fall back to some place where they could have more of an advantage.

Drexler followed quickly but the rancor took its sweet time getting to their position. It had become more careful after Drexler's attempt at its life and as a result it was hesitant to strike at them before nightfall. And so they were stuck there trying to think a way of ridding themselves of this maddened beast.

They did not want to use their force powers unless they could give it a quick death. And so Drexler came up with an idea. He told them that they should lead the beast into a nearby canyon form where they would use the force to collapse the walls to kill it.

There was just one problem though, the nearest canyon where they could do such a thing was five kilometers away. They would all have to use the force to speed themselves up to get there without getting killed. And so they all prepared for this mad idea given to them by an initiate of a master regarded as crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was far above the world where a renegade sith called Tyranna watched with glee to see what would happen next. She was a cruel Twi'lek that enjoyed many things involving torture and manipuklating creatures with the force. The rancor who had become a rather large problem for Drexler and the rest of his firends was her handywork. She captured the beast elsewhere before using the darkside to modify it a little bit. The capture of this rancor cost her a fair few lives of her acolytes who were far weaker than she expected, but they had their uses.

Meanwhile Drexler was far too busy trying to see a way of killing the beast without getting too many of his comrades killed. He and the others agreed that an evacuation was in order. They would abandon this world the moment this rancor was killed. The nature o fit was rather unsettling to put it lightly. They rushed with their plan simply because they thought they would be in even greater danger if they prolonged their stay.

They ran for the canyon using the force to speed them were slower than they should have been but this was for the purpose of luring the rancor. It worked like a charm as the beast lumbered towards them with greater speed than anticipated. They Lred it deep into the canyon and started to collapsde the walls around them on the rancor. This endeavor cost them nearly everything and only two survived this onslaught. Drexler and a heavily wounded intiate who would not make it out in time to get help. The battle was rather short and yet Drexler sensed something far more terrible ahead.

Tyranna was surprised at how quickly these force users, who were yet unknown to her, killed latest experiment. She would come down to the planet from her heavily damaged Harrower dreadnought. It was nearly gutted in a battle with republic forces and was barely capable of making hyperspace jumps. She readied herself and the few acolytes she could spare to come with her.

Drexler on the other hand was busy trying get his initiate, whose name he never bothered to remember, to safety. He rushed towards L'vana and the rest of the healers recklessly as though he would not pay any atention to what was going on around them. The sith was on his trail trying keep up but to no actual extent. He had proven himself to be a considerably more challenging quarry when compared her previous prey.

This only made it far easier to make out their hideouton this planet. But htere was no rush after all she had a warship in orbit, albeit acrippled and barely functioning one at that. Drexler relinquished his friend with only the look of exhaustion revealing all the rest of the order needed to know. They prepared for an evacuation of the planet. They were rather adept at doing such things in short timeframes. This however did not change the fact that there could be more danger.

Thankfully for Tyranna the order was far to focused on getting the hell out of dodge rather than looking for threats through the force. It was only two hours after Drexler's return that She and her forces found the order's hiding spot. A great deal of blaster fire was headed in the direction of those who were on guard duty. Their armor withstood Five maybe six Blaster shots before giving in. The guards were dispatched quicker than expected and the rest of the order started to warm up the engines on their ships.

Drexler on the other hand rushed towards the blaster souunds to buy everyone some time. Tyranna's acolytes were already in their hideout looking for more victims. Drexler ran into one group and surprised them With his speed and power. Five acolytes lay dead before him still twitchin in pools of blood. Tyrann felt this disturbance in the force and headed towards Drexler With her lightsaber ablaze.

As she headed towards him she would hear more and more screams of her acolytes. They were a good sign for her as she laid eyes on Drexler who looked as powerful as the ancient sith when clad in his armor and armed with his blade. Tyranna approached confidently making the first strike. Drexler narrowly avoided it but he was still tired. Her acolytes surrounded them to witness this duel.

Drexler swooped in narrowly slicing one of her harms offonly to have her lightsaber swing in response at his legs. He jumped without much thought and hit tyranna with some force lightning. She was unprepared and thusly thrown a little further from where she stood. She was stunned for long enough to barely avoid a finishing move from Drexler. She was running out of breath and so was Drexler. She swung her lightsaber at him hoping that it would go through his armor like it wasn't there except it didn't. He used the fact that the armor was imbued with the force to push her hands back and make her miss. His response top this was already in motion with his blade gunning for Tyranna's side. Shehad to roll out of the way to avoid his attack though barely

But Drexler's ordeal had begun to show more clearly now. He was slowing down and barely making correct movements. Tyranna gave her acolytes a signal that she wants this one alive. Sos he lashed out once again only to hae her lightsaber boocked by Drexler's blade. Confused she didn't have time to react when Drexler shot force lightning from his blade. The surprise was complete to her as she reeled back in pain. But here is where Drexler fell to his knees no longer able to stand. The exhaustion of his previous venture had set in.

Tyranna would waste no time and bring him to her damaged Harrower. There Drexler would awake to a completely new and strangeturn of events. Tyranna spent the majority of her time watching drexler with perverse thoughts on her mind. Thoughts of power and of how she would make go fully to the dark side. She knew he had knowledge of both the jedi and sith but she was unsure how much. At this point the sith order had lost much of its ancient knowledge.

She watched with great interest at Drexler who was still clad in armor. She moved in closer to him and began removing the armopr herself. She found Drexler to be quite handsome by her standards after she had removed his armor and took a look at his face. She then removed his shirt to see that his body was covered with scars. He was not truly muscular to the poin of a muscle builder but it was visible that he had great strength throughout his body. Nad sos he continued to wait until Drexler woke.

The room was dark and the air cold. It did not take long untl he felt Tyranna gazing at him intently. She approached fully veiled by cloak witzh only her exes giving off a faint redish glow. She approached with murderous intent and great focus upon him.

„I will have you join me and teach me all you know of some of the arts thst the sith have forgotten over the years. I know of your knowledge and power for only the strongest of sith actually used a blasde such as yours. For my own pleasure I do hope you do not give in easily, I rather enjoy torture to a rather arousing degree."- said Tyranna with a rather strange and psychotic smile.

„You do realise I will not let you learn of what I know unless you find a way to seek balance between light and dark or you find a way to bring me over to the dark side. I am strangely curious as to what methods you will use to achieve your goal."- said Drexler rather smugly.

„I will have you broken by he time that we are done here insolent bastard."

And so a rather excruciating week began. On the first day Tyranna decided to go a litlle easy just to see how much he could handle. She did this by poking Drexler in variouis areas and orifices with exceedingly hot metal objects. Drexler was undeterred and atreated by a medical crew to ensure that he would be at almost peak health for the next day.

Day two was a strange one for you see here Tyranna tried to use various torture techniques involving the usage of force powers. Drexler was a little shaken, maybe even stirred up by this but not too significantly.

Day three was a strange one indeed for here Tyranna utilized a special concoction of hallucinogenic drugs into his body along with a select few side effects, one of which was and increased sensitivity to pain. Here is where her whip came into play as each lash caused more and more untolerable pain.

Days four and five involved a lot of combinations between all the misgoings of the previous days. I think it would be needless to say that this was the most horrendous of the tortures Tyrannna implemented upon Drexler.

What came om the sixth day was a reprieve albeit a short one. Nothing truly worth saying happened that day other than Tyranna's contemplation on newer torture methods.

As the seventh day came Tyranna came with a deal. Either Drexler would cooperate and help her out with a search for a hidden vault of sith knowledge, Drexler accepted knowing fully that the alternative would be something increasingly uncomfortable for everyone involved.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not long before Tyranna released Drexler from her torturing chamber. He would find it strange to see barely a hundreed acolytes aboard her vessel. Though since he saw it bear signs of a rather difficult battle it did not surprise him.

„Your quarters shall be next to mine, just in case you get any bright ideas."- said Tyranna rather viciously.

„Don't worry about it. I am sure any escape attempt would be met with a considerable amount of destruction."- said Drexler in a somewhat ragged manner.

Tyranna ordered some of her acolytes to accompany him to his quarters where he could have some time to contemplate on his next course of action. The ship itself was buzzing with action as the rest of the acolytes tried to fix as much of it as possible.

Drexler's response baffled Tyranna as he walked away but she had more pressing matters to attend to. It would not be long before she would decide on visiting Drexler this evening as a form of ensurance that he would follow their deal. Meanwhile Drexler thought of her quest and what it could mean for him. There was only one way that a secret vault of sith knowledge existed and he found it disturbing. The implications that there is a single vault hidden among the stars was problematic for it meant that it was put there before the Jedi genocided the Sith species. His thoughts went blank as he fell asleep with his armor and sword within reach just in case womeone got too curious and decided to use this opportunity for some nefarious purpose.

It was two hours after he'd fallen asleep that Tyranna came by his quarters. She was dressed in a rather provocative sleeping gawn made of mostly of black lace with a little bit of see through material. She found Drexler fast asleep but still alert of any possible danger. She approached him intent on waking him up but she soon figured out that it was impossible. So she instead laid there beside Drexler thinking of ways to try and turn him to the dark side and claim him as her own.

She fell asleep faster than Drexler and in the morning dshe found herself in Drexler's embrace. To her it felt strange for she had not yet been in such a situation while a man slept beside her. She did not wish get up and would rather enjoy this until Drexler woke up. She turned towards him and embraced him as well when suddenly one of Drexler's arms slid down her back straight to her ass. Tyranna was astounded that Drexler was still fast asleep but she did not mind it after all this could lead to situation of great benefit towards her.

She fell asleep again and after a few hours she felt something hard against her body. Drexler was still asleep but this time Tyranna was on top of him and could give him a proper wake up call. She slid down to his member and pulled it out. And there it was in front of her a dick so thick and large she would no believe it. It felt harder than durasteel and was, in her mind, beging for her to play with it. She gave him a handjob at first with only a few moans and no waking up from Drexler she decided it would take more than a handjob wo wake him.

So she opened her mouth and licked it from the tip to the base a few times before staring to suck and play with the tip of Drexler's dick. It did not take long for Drexler to notice that there was womething soft on his member, soft and wet. He woke up to find Tyranna looking at him while trying to fit him into her mouth. She was struggling a bit so without a word Drexler decided to help her out while still pretending to be asleep. Tyranna was surprised as she felt a hand at the backe of her head pushing her down this massive member. She looked up only to see Drexler drowned in pleasure. As she pulled backe gasping for air she smiled for a bit and started deepthroating Drexler mercilessly with a little helkp from him of course. She struggled and within a minut a mssive load was shoot down her throat.

She made sure for Drexler to see her swallow every last bit of his cum and clean up his dick as soon as she was done with that. Both were panting heavily as Tyranna came up to Drexler's chest and looked straight into his eyes while resting on him.

„That was quite the experience woouldn't you say?"-said Tyranna while still catching her breath.

„Well I was never sucked off by sith so that sure as hell was one experience I won't forget."-said Drexler while he eyed tyranna up.

„Get up Drexler. We have a lot of work to do such as you teraching me some of your knowledge. And who knows if you might get another visit from me or if Iwould invite you to my quarters?"- said Tyranna rather perversely.

And so after a few minutes they both got up andwent about heir began by teaching Tyranna a martial art practiced by the members of his order. This martial art included a loto f focused usage of their force abilities in hand ot hand combat. It had various styles for various kinds of practitioners ranging from fast forms all the way over to other more andvanced and slower forms but also inherently more powerful ones as well. After this Drexler Tyranna how to utilize the force to drain a creature of its life and use it to heal itself. This was a forbidden technique amng the members of his order but he discovered it to be far more useful than any other method taught to him or his peers.

This training and teaching carried on for a few days until the ship was repaired to the point that it was merely crippled nbut a lo more capable of hyperspace travel. This was when Tyranna explained the nature of her quest to Drexler. Before finding this vault she spoke of they frst had to prove their knowledge and power at three different planets to be allowed entry. This challenge requires a bare minimum of two people otherwise it would be impossible to pull off. Eitherway this would prove to be more dangerous for here were many a creatures corrupted by the dark side of the force in order to have a deterrent for any who would attempt such foolish challenges.

But it was not without merit for the proving of ones battle prowess and knowledge meant a powerful sith was there and could pul lit off with erlative ease, and therefore be worthy of knowledge that has been forgotten and maybe even forbidden. Tyranna continued to say that this was parto f some ritual whose purpse was lost to the ages. Only a few know of this ritula and even fewer about he vault Tyranna's former master was one very well versed in the lesser known arts of the force.

And so Tyrann and Drexler headed off to their respective quarters where they would rest until moments before their first test was upon them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not long before Drexler and Tyranna arrived at their first destination. This world had a strange aura around it, albeit a faint one. It was here that Drexler and Tyranna would be tested in combat. Drexler put on his armor and readied his weapon unlike tyranna who took things less seriously.

Their descent to the planet was followed by the sounds of worried acolytes. Even they knew this world was hostile just by looking at it. Drexler and Tyranna approached the world at high speed hoping to leave as fast as they had come. Mere moments after landing they were met with an eery silence that would unnerve any sane person.

They strode across the many barren fields oin silence so great and heavy it weighed upon their minds. There were memories of the world that showed what happened to the many who had come seeking the knowledge hidden elsewhere. They felt the pain of being torn apart and the joy of being triumphant upon these plains.

Many great warriors and force users had all tried to gain entry to the vault or to prove their worth in battle. For the world it was all the same for it had been around for a while and through its time it had been made a witness to many deeds. The Rakatans were here as well their bones and weapons were visible among others.

Drexler and Tyranna had gotten close to ancient and decaying temple. On the entrance it said that onbly those who best the worst that the temple could throw at them would gain a key to the vault. Drexler and Tyranna wited for enemies to come and they were not surprised when a horde of animals came looking for them.

Drexler immediately drew his blade and met the first of these attackers with great strength and near perfect forms in combat. Tyranna was close behind him in equal measures. Sliocing and kiling through the use of the force made the temple acknowledge their valiant efforts. And yet it would not open, they soon realized they would have to face either a more powerful enemy or face off against more weaker enemies.

Before long two massive flying creatures appeared before them. HTey were not easy prey as they were armed with powerful claws and tails along with teeth half the size of Drexler and Tyranna that dripped with poison. This made Drexler show his true capabilities as he lunged towards the one closest to him and proceeded to slice off its wings. In one swift and frightening motion he made it impossible for the thing to escape.

Tyranna made a different approach by going for the neck. It was less effective than she would have liked but it made the creature think twice about defending itself properly. Drexler was a little busy making sure he would strike the creature in the back of the head with his sword and kill it quicker that way.

Drexler moved with speed and purpose into a position from which he could jump on top of its head. The momenet caem and he acted without thought killing the creature in a few stabs.

Tyranna's struggle became apparent as she decided to make the creature bleed to death. It took a while considering the fact that lightsabers usuall cauterize wounds they make. A few more hours and Drexler would have jumped in, if he had to.

And after a brief pause they entered the temple which had been made open for all to see its insides. It was more along the lines of a palace than it was a temple. Though to be fair who wouldn't want to make a temple look like a palace especially wen they hhave the wildlife corrupted by thew force to do it for them. Either way they headed for the deepest parts of the temple where they were caught up by exhaustion. Turns out that killing is quite the workout, especially if it includes massive numbers of regularly sized wildlife to fight off.

They made their way into this temple that seemed to be more of a fortification upon closer inspection of its insides but it meant little difference. The winding corridors lead them to a large chamber with a few holocrons stren about.

Their prize was waiting for them on the other side of this chamber. It took a few minutes before they came to it. It was a small crytal ball barely the size of their hands. They looked around for any clue as to what it could be. Nad then they noticed a carving. It spoke of the crystal being necessary for something.

They were unsure as the enscription was only partial almost as if someone destroyed part of it on purpose. Both Drexler and tyranna found it strange that this happened. They headed back to their ship quicker than they came here.

Their immediate departure lead to the temple sealing itself again. And both felt something ominous about their very quest. This would not change their stance on completing it though it would scare them slightly.

Back onboard the dreadnought both came in with the mission to fall asleep as fast as possible. Their quarters awaited them with great nticipation. They would wake up the following day fully aware as to what would happen.

As time went by Drexler thought of taking a shower the moment he woke up. There was only one shower nearby and it was in Tyrannas' quarters. Drexler headed into her chambers without a scond thought in order to refresh himself.

When he entered he found her clothes strewn about and the shower occupied. It did not take long before Tyranna and Drexler were on each other. Before long she was rubbing Drexler's cock while he was playing with her boobs ad pussy. She tried to get out of the shower but was pressed against the wall by Drexler. He would have her here and now. She tried to get her point across but Drexler was not listening. Before long her ass was being pistoned ruthlessly by Drexler. Tyranna held onto him as his thrusts became more wild and faster as the hot water was hitting bothe of their bodies. It was not long before Drexler emptied his first load into her.

Aftter that he carried her to her bed where he would shove his member into her pussy. Tyranna cried out of both pleasure and surprise as this was nowhere near what she imagined what would happen. She tried to get into a dominant position but got hit by force lightning. She knew then that this was payback for her torture sessions. Drexler went deeper and deeper with each thrust until he could go deeper no more. Tyranna cried out in pleasuree and for the first time ever Drexler roared as he dominated Tyranna. He was more of a wild beast as he ravaged her until he felt that he could last no longer. Tyranna knew what was going to happen and before long Drexler's hot cum filled her insides to the point that it was overflowing.

Drexler collapsed next to Tyranna and was completely worn out. Truthfully so was Tyranna who was surprised by this sudden outcome. It was not until morning that Drexler woken up by Tyranna the same way before. This would change things drastically as Drexler became more dominant over Tyranna and her acolytes.

He was getting closer to the dark side and Tyranna would rather not challenge him in this situation seeing how it could lead to her downfall. Drexler had already become a dark side force user. Nad Tyranna would find that out too late as she would become the first to join him on this quest.


	5. Chapter 5

It was not before long that Drexler was looking for an area where he could repair the Harrower class dreadnought. A few places came to his attention but only one was close enough. It was a small and distant colony that was mostly self-sufficient when it came to production of spare parts for spacecraft.

This world would be a perfect place to raid for supplies. The local populace mostly relied on droids as well for many of the tasks which meant that they could also acquire some of them for their more alternative motives.

It took them a few days to arrive at their destination so they could have their rather powerful vessel somewhat fixed. Contrary to their expectations the world was rather compliant with their demands and offered them a deal. They would get a thousand droids and their vessel repaired in exchange for dealing with some Mandalorians that were harassing the colony.

Drexler accepted the offer, for after all the massive ship did require an increase in available personnel in order to run the ship and maybe even protect it. The Harrower was fixed up even more bu it still ooked like it went through hell. Drexler set off with his complement of droids to exterminate these Mandalorians.

Ever since the Republic beat them a fair few scattered about hoping to get a better chance for doing what they were meant to. The colony said that there were no more than four corvettes and a freighter that terrorized them. Drexler awaited their appearance eagerly in order to get some revenge for his childhood trauma inflicted by the Mandalorians. Who wouldn't especially when the opportunity arose at any given time.

Though tracking them down would be more difficult but Drexler had a hunch. He ordered the dreadnought to head for an asteroid filed where such vessels could hide. It was only a few days later that the Mandalorians jumped into their sights. A nearly endless barrage of laser fire hit the unsuspecting raiders. Three of the corvettes where destroyed in onslaught and the fourth was crippled with its engines destroyed as it was barely faster than its three counterparts.

This was clearly a group that had split off and one that wasn't doing particularly well judging by how unprepared they were. The freighter suffered catastrophic engine failure and took a good amount of damage. The crippled corvette still had some weapon systems active though they were one more salvo away from being blown up.

Drexler smiled as he ordered everyone to prepare to bord the Mandalorian vessels. The freighter was up first on that list as they all anxiously awaited their master's actions. He strode up to the airlock and drew his sword making it clear that he was going to clear the entire ship alone. The airlock opened and Drexler entered. The feeling of being watched reamined as he went about looking for his enemies. The Mandalorians jumped and tried flaming the bastard but all they achieved was push him into cover.

Drexler gave them an ever so gentle bone breaking push with the force. The ambushers were scattered about in the corridor waitng to be finished off. Drexler's relentles and merciless push through the freighter was broadcasted across the comms towards the disabled corvette.

It did not take long before the Mandalorians offered themselves up as prisoners after the unfortunate demise of their comrades. Drexler reluctantly accepted their decision and decided to use it to his own benefit. Drexler and Tyranna were not surprised when only ten Mandalorians came aboard.

One stepped out in front of everyone else and stated that she was the leader. Drexler ordered them to be thrown into the holding area as he watched the Mandalorians lose all their gear and precious armor. He would put the armor taken from the dead ones to good seeing how useful it really was to have.

A fair few days would pass before he would call for the leader of this sorry group. Much to his surprise their leader was rather surprised when he saw her mainly because she was quite petite and not so tall. She looked more menacing in her armor.

„I am Tervala the leader of what reamains of my warband. Why did you call for me?"- said Tervala somewhat frightened and unsure as to what would happen.

Drexler spoke in a somewhat soothing tone to Tervala- „I have a proposition for you a rather good one at that. Become my servant along with the rest of you and you may earn your freedom in due time of course."

„Accept it girl there is no harm in it, unless of course you intend to be harmed."-Tyranna spoke out line.

Drexler gave a look that made even Tervala shiver in fear.

„Who told you to speak Tyranna? I certainly didn't. I will punish you later and there will be no discussion on this matter."- said Drexler with so much restraint it could be felt by both of them.

„I accept, I will serve your every whim."- said Tervala after seeing that she would be well kept if she and the rest of her followers stayed in line.

„I am glad you could see reason. It would have been a shame if I had to make you comply through other means. You will be staying in my quarters from now on."

Tervala did make a good decision here. And much to her surprise she was rather well treated as were her followers. She kept quiet abour her age but it was quite obvious she was a teenager. Tyranna attempted to assert herself as being above her but was thwarted every time by Drexler. He knew well that Tervala would in time become someone who is on equal footing with Tyranna.

A few days passed and Tervala noticed the interactions of Tyranna and Drexler. She saw them engage in occasional acts of sex as she served them. Soon she knew exactly why she was in Drexler's quarters. The acolytes looked at her as though she were some prize for them to ravage and they undoubtedly would if given the opportunity. She was safer with Tyranna and Drexler, though unfamiliar to her Drexler felt the need to protect her from the crew and a few other forms of danger. Unbeknownst to everyone he had met after joining the order Drexler was a big brother. Seeing Tervala reminded him of his younger sister from which he had been separated a long time ago. Thus the feeling that he needed to protect her.

It did not take long before Tervala wanted to do something more for Drexler, to show her gratitude for looking out for her. She began paying more attention to his daily habits and rituals in order to make it easier for Drexler to go about his day faster and better. But she felt that this wasn't enough as she sneaked into Drexler's bed one day out of both curiosity and jealousy towards Tyranna. Tervala felt awfully safe when next Drexler even when he was asleep. Before long she came closer to him and wrapped his arms around her while he slept.

She fell asleep next to Drexler for a few hours before feeling something hard against her body. Tervala woke up to see Drexler still fast asleep but with a raging boner. She moved his arms away from her and slowly pulled out his member. She began by stroking it seeing as she did not realy know what to do.

It was at this point that Tyranna entered the room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the petite teen satisfying her own curiosity. She snuck up behind her and startled her by saying that she would teach her the proper way to wake up Drexler. Tervala simply accepted Tyranna's gidance as she started to lick Drexler's shaft from the tip to the very base. Before slong she was sucking Drexker's head. At this point Tyranna decided to be a bit cruel to the teen as she shoved her headstraight down Drexler's thick member.

Tervalas's coughing and panting woke Drexler up more so than the sensation he felt around his dick. As he woke up he saw Tyranna laughing and Tervala looking frightened with his dick in her mouth. He calmed Tervala down as he utilized Tyranna to help her out a bit. Tervala started playing with Drexler's tip with her tongue as she sucked him off. Unsurprisingly Drexler drenched Tervala's face in his cum as she gasped in surprise.

Tyranna Drexler's ever mischievous servant put Tervala on her back while revealing how wet she was. Tervala felt quite embarassed and went along with Tyranna. Drexler moved into fuck Tervala's brains out as she told him o be gentle. Tyranna was not really surprised as she played around with the girl's pussy and told her that Drexler would nt be as wild hen he fucks her. Reassured Tervala relaxed a bit and Tyranna spread her open for Drexler. He entered slowly careful not to make Tervala worry as he pushed in until he felt tervala+s hymen. She felt the pain and immediately stuck her nails into Drexler with her eyes covered in tears.

Drexler didn't move until she said she was ready for him to start moving. He started off slowly as she was still looking as she was in pain. Before long he sped up until Tervala felt more pleasure com over her. It did not take long for her to cum. But Drexler did hadn't cum unlke her and so he kept pumping into her tight little pussy until he was ready to flood her with his cum.

Tyranna was next. Before long all three of them were asleep in his bed with Tervala clinging closely to him as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks passed before Drexler decided to continue with his quest. At first he was slightly unnerved by the ušcoming tests of knowledge but as he descended to the planet's surface he began to relax more. He brought Tyranna and Tervala with him seeing that he might need more help than usual.

Their trip to the ruined structure on this equally ruined world was strange and full of the force showing them what occured here oh so very long ago. When they got to the ruined structure there was nothing in their way as they could see very clearly that they were not the only one sin search of forbidden knowledge.

Deep within the structure they found a set of coordinates leading to their final destination. Drexler reluctantly decided to follow these coordinates to a world where a rival could very likely be setting an ambush. HIs anger was felt throughout the massive Harrower that was looking far better than when he had come back.

Their trip yielded a few stops along the way for picking up supplies and manpower. Soon five hundred acolytes were aboard with a dozen Mandalorians and a thousand droids. Several weeks of raiding gave him enough weapons and other supplies required for longterm survival in unknown regions of space along with the ability to construct a small base down on the planet they were headed to.

Drexler passed the time with both of his consorts through training sessions and satisfying his carnal desires. In this period bith Tyranna and Tervala were competing to prove which one of them could please their master the best. Tervala had youth on her side but Tyranna had experience. Their competition gave Drexler no end of pleasure and various forms of interesting situaions and predicaments.

Their wild debaucherous ways left many on the ship feaing for their safety more so than normal. Eventually they arrived at their destination though premautrely pulled out of hyperspace. Drexler came to see what they were dealing with. They were pulled into the system by an unknown force and worse of all they could only escape if they figured out where was their reason for a premature exit form hyperspace.

Across the system sensors read massive debris fields of spaceships many of which were a few dozen millennia old at least. A few newer vessels were also present but they were too few in number. The rotting hulls of these ships gave them all a scale of war never before seen.

It was here while travelling through the system to their location thast the force started giving all of them visions of the battles that went on and still do. Upon closer inspection most of these ancient ships were Rakatan but the others were yet unknown. Many of these unknown vessels sported mass drivers and early forms of laser cannons. They could feel the crews scream in agony, feel very singe shot fired both from ships and boarding parties. They all heard blades clash and celebration of each side as thex won a battle. But they could also feel their sorrow after heavy losses.

The Rakatans were known for ther empire building, use of the dark side of the force anf slavery, but here they seemed desperate to find something. Upon coming closer to their world they saw the remains of orbital defence stations along with a familiar sight. A hammerhead class cruiser was in high orbit sending down landing craft.

Drexler ordered for everyone to prepare to evacuate the Harrower since the ship was still crippled. They obeyed and started to land on the planbet as well.

Meanwhile Drexler opened fire on the Hammerhead cruiser with all the weapons he had operational. The cruiser returned fire and decided to ram the Harrower. Even when crippled by the volume of fire coming towards it the small ship hit the Harrower with such force that its hull started to split in two. The Hammerhead was done for after this manouver ad so was the Harrower.

Drexler headed for the hangar and was one of the last to depart for the planet below. They all watched as both vessels fell together towards the planet in a fiery spectacle. The impact of these ships was rather unexpected seeing as how some old defence sytems fired up again and reduced the ships to smaller pieces of debris falling to the surface. These systems were already falling apartthemselves and thanks to this final act of defiance by the remains of the defenders they were torn apart themselves.

On the surface of the planet everything became clear to the followers of Drexler that this world was nce a thriving place filled with many surprises for visitors. Old vehicles and what seemed to be early forms of walkers were strewn about its surface and its cities.

Only two hundred men made it safely along with the Mandalorians and five hundred droids. It was here that Drexler decided to use the droids to screen in front of his forces as he moved towards unfamiliar grounds and possible dangers. Everything around them seemed as though it was destroyed only a few years ago rather than millennia. They passed fallen Rakatan soldiers but they found none of the defenders corpses.

This was strange to say the least seeing how the evidence of fighting remained on all sides. Night was falling upon them and making camp was a priority since there were members of the Jedi order skulking around somewhere in the distance. A strange feeling washed over everyone when they settled down and many felt as though there was something other than themselves and the republic forces on the planet.

All remained on edge through the night not willing to sleep. But by morning most had succumb to exhaustion and slept. Until they realised all but a few droids remained by their side. Most of the droids that were sent in front of them never returned to the campsite and the few that did meant that they were either destroyed or ran out of power.

The information that Drexler gained from the droids was extremely helpful as he moved out towards a fort almost entirely on instinct. Tyranna and Tervala struggled to keep up with him on their way. Drexler moved with such disregard for the rest of the men following behind them that soon he was well ahead of everyone. There is still a lot of ground left to cover before he gets there and he will have none o fit. He puhes himslef beyond his limits and uses the force to make himself even faster.

Tyranna and Tervala are left behind to lead the men struggling to catch up. And considering they were very unprepared for Drexler's actions thy could only wait for the rest of the men. It was only a few hours later that Drexler arrived at his destination. A massive fortificatiom with some of its walls blown wide open with visible signs that these holes were made by crashing starships as a last ditch attempt by the attacking Rakatans.

„We did not expect one of your kind here. Tell us your intentions with this place before we decide to dispatch you for being a threat to our mission here."- said one Jedi whose voice echoed from the fortress.

„I came here for the lost knowledge of the dark side hidden away here. I know you have the second key. Give it to me and we can avoid any violence that would ensue."- Drexler resonded while preparing to fight.

The Jedi was dumbfounded by this turn of events form someone like Drexler. And he thought about it for a second or two before igniting his lightsaber to fight Drexler. After all it most definitely could be a trap fpr him.

The Jedi waited for Drexler to come within the fort so he could strike him down quickly from a position where he held the advantage. Drexler decided to take the opportunity to kill the Jedi and tke care of him and the second key which desired to have, well he needed it more than he desired it but it was not in his possession.

The Jedi positioned himself before the ost obvious entrance hoping to pounce on Drexler as he passed through. And then he got his opportunity and he took it. Drexler on the other hand hoped to use this to his advantage to run him through with his sword while he was in the air. Nothing went according to either of their plans. Drexler narrowly dodged the Jedi but he merely Grazed the the leg of his foe. It was not as impactful as Drexler had hoped but he had hit the Jedi whereas he was unscathed in tha little attack.

Soon a full duel ensued with the Jedi and Drexler moving deeper into the long abandoned structure where potential danger lurked behind every corner. Soon they would both be getting tired from the amount of time they spent narrowly killing eachother. Inbetween the dodging and striking Drexler noticed a small gap in his opponents defenses and waited to exploit it.

As the jedi tried to block one of Drexler's attacks he overextended one of his legs and soon he would find himself on the floor with a blade in his chest. Drexler would have his prize and be given somethingworthy of his attention.

As he made sure that there was mo one around he opened the vault of hidden knowledge only to find it empty. Someone else must have beat him to it ages ago or it was meant to test him. Drexler took a look deeper inside and he got more than what he bargained for.

Though it would take him a while to truly learn how to implement this knowledge he would make sure that only he and the Mandalorians made it out of here alive. He thought that Tyranna would betray him, and rightfully so after all she was a Sith.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few hours after Drexler's fight with the Jedi that he ran into Tervala and her Mandalorians. Neither side had the luxury of exchanging words as explosions echoed far off in the distance. Drexler simply looked at Tervala and the mandalorians and noded. Without hesitation all of them headed towards the explosions. It would take some time for them to get back to Tyranna who was fairly busy at the time.

After all Drexler had forgotten that the Jedi must have had some fores skulking around the place. But that is not what was really on his mind. Rather he was focused on finding a way out of this predicament. Two hours after he left towards the sounds of battle he could hear blasters firing. He was getting closer to this battle and it did not sound like Tyranna was on the winning side.

What caught his eye was that his acolytes were stuck out in the open and under heavy fire from the troops that came with th Jedi. He immediately went after these assailants, who were in what little cover existed in the area. The explosions he heard were from improvised explosive traps placed in the route that his followers would most likely take.

The closest position to him was five hundred meters away and quite unaware of him and the mandalorians at his back. Their screams served well to announce the coming fate for the rest of the troops taking part in the ambush. The rest had to switch between firing at Drexler who approached at high speed and his pinned forces. This whole process took about an hour and a half before all was silent.

Tyranna had a worried look on her face when Drexler headed toward her. It was clear that the ambush had made quite a dent in his followers. There were only sixty of them left and these were the few wearing the armor of the dead Mandalorians. Tyranna knew she would have to make it up to Drexler seeing how she failed in her endeavors to keep his followers alive.

„I would love nothing more than to cut down right now Tyranna, but I am not going to. For the sole reason that I still have need of you you will be punished in slightly more merciful manner."- said Drexler with a rather obvious amount of haterd in his voice.

Tyranna simply bowed her head as all of them headed off into the distance to make camp. That night Tyranna merely got to experience just how painful torture methods involving the use of Force Lightning could be when applied by an expert. Matter of fact she did not even know of most of these torture methods until that night. And it would not be long before they would be back on more favorable terms with eachother.

It was five days later that Drexler headed for the crash site of his Harrower and the Hammerhed. Their arrival at the hulking remains of the ships was rather quick because they were there in two days.

Drexler's plan was simple and it involved seeing in what condition the ships were. The majority of the Hammerhead was intact and mostly functional though it would need some work done to make it fully functional. The Harrower on the other hand was completely wrecked with its sole purpose being that of getting stripped for spare parts.

Most of the Hammerheads hull was useable and its engines were intact however the bridge would have to be either replaced or rebuilt. Its hyperdrive also suffered a bit of damage but it could fixed through the usage of a few parts from the Harrower. Drexler and Tyranna set about using their Force powers to move the most of the Hammerhead to where they could start working on it. This took a few days before everybody got to work on their only means of escape from this rock.

The Majority of the Harrower was stripped for parts and most of its hull was getting cut up to fix whatever damage their new ship had suffered. Within weeks it was operational but it would take a full month of work to make it spaceworthy.

When they were able to finaly lift off and venture beyond the planet it was clear that they only had one chance get themselves to a nearby planet that was more favorable than this one. It was clear to them that they were barely able to make this thing last during lift off let alone make it safe enough for hayperspace travel. Once they were able to to jump they chose the nearest coony with a spaceport.

The time passed rather quickly for everyone while they prepared for their arrival. Drexler had decided to simply take what he could from them and work his way around to destroy the sites that lead him to the new world they all discovered. He thought about clearing his own order of force users away as wel but that would have to wait. He had other more pressing matters to entertain his thoughts.

The hybrid monstrocity of the ship Drexler and his followers assembled appeared close to their target destination. This was a bit further than they would have liked but they would be able to make a rather forceful landing. Put rather bluntly they would crash on the planet and pour out like they were madmen that were sent off in a random direction to kill people. It was not long before the sjip shook as it entered the atmosphere. It left quite the impression on those watching it crash and scar the land behind it.

Drexler, Tyranna and Tervala were rattled ever so slightly but not before they got surrounded by the local security forces looking for any sign of life onboard. It would only be a few minutes before they would start drawing blood. As blaster bolts flew through the air and screams echoed across the vast land around them. The colonists' settlement was close, two kilometers to be exact.

The short fight made them advance quickly towards this bundle of structures with a rather basic wall around them. They pushed into the settlement after blasting open a hole big enough to make it look like a Rancor passed through. The colonists tried to put up a fight that only ended in their demise.

There was no other option than to try and escape as a few survivors tried to run away to a nearby pair of light freighters. They were got shot to pieces while attempting to run. Satisfied with his own bloody work Drexler immediately took to siezing the freighters for his own purposes. There was plenty of opportunity beyond this place as he headed to destroy the two temples.

It was not long before he completed his task along with finding an excuse to acquire a corvette that belonged to some pirates. This was good start as he now turned his head towards a means of finding the whereabouts of his order. Until then he set about gathering money through mercenary work and doubling the amount of his followers. Until he eventually caught on to a few sytems that that would prove as excellent hiding places for his old order that he had grown to dislike for certain reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

Drexler was immensely torn between scouting those systems by himself and getting some smuggler to do it for him. He chose the latter though instead of looking for a smuggler right away he heade to a new job, one which required his attention.

A small number of newly established colonies were being raided by pirates for quite some time. They offered a large sum of money to anyone willing to rid them of this menace. Tyranna and Tervala were surprised to Drexler gaer up for this insignificant menace. Drexler knew better than to just leave it to his underlings. He had strange feeling that this particular bunch of pirates were more slippery than most. Much to everyones surprise Drexler waited fot these pirates to start raiding a nearby colony before bearing doown on them like an incredibly enraged Wookie.

The pirates were unaware of his presence and were thusly caught in one hell of a predicament. To surrender and betray the rest of their comrades hiding elsewhere in exchange for their lives or die trying to get the hell out. Drexler proved far more convincing after taking down ten of them without any weapons. He felt rather cocky and wanted to prove a point. He had about a hundred or so mercs right behind him. The pirates took their options into consideration an madesure that they wanted to live. Well at least a very few did.

What followed was quite the massacre for them. They were getting caught in crossfires or getting pinned until Drexler dealt with them. Unsurprisingly the few smart ones were simply handed over to the colonists for incarceration rather than execution.

The information they forfeited was the locations of their hideouts across two systems. Drexler smiled and went to hit the first one immediately after this warmup session. It took several hours until they were at their intended destionation. When they got there the hideout was a small asteroid base with only a few laser cannons protecting it.

„Seems like they didn't have time to establish themselves yet. Let's go give them a nice wake call."- said Drexler grinning most maniacally.

Drexler approached slowly through what he perceived to be a blind spot in their defences. They were unnoticed until they blasted the side of the asteroid wide open and made entry. Blaster bolts flew quickly and accurately towards any defender dumb enough to resist or incapable of escape.

„We've almost cleared them out boss and it ain't gonna be too long before we got this place cleaned out."- blasted a merc over comms.

Drexler smiled and simply awaited for the fighting to subside. The few living pirates were captured and swiftly interrogated as Drexler loaded freshly raided supplies unto his ship. Most of this would be returned to the colonies but some would remain in Drexlers care of course for compensation. Not much was here in terms of Drexlers' expectations. His thoughts moved to the other pirate hideout as he second guessed himself. No matter he would still want show up to clear the other hideout himself.

It would take weeks before he could clear the other hideout as he thought they needed more ships. Drexler managed to get his hands on two more corvettes and to crew them he chose a select few Mandalorians who were interested in joining his little outfit mistaking it for a bounty bunters guild. They were not opposed to the nice paycheck Drexler would slam before them in exchange for their services.

As such a fine force had now been assembled he headed towards the second hideout. Tervala and Tyranna joined him on this one, even they felt a little need to go out and have some fun with Drexler. All anxiously awaited for the pirates to be seen ready for battle and they weren't disappointed. A base with much better defences and of far greater size than the previous one they had struck.

Drexler smiled as he ordered for any external defensive emplacements destroyed before he boarded. The exchange of laser fire was longer than expected with fighters coming out to try and deal with Drexlers' ships. THey were swatted away as slightly bigger threat since th pilots seemed to be only ones capable of aiming their shots.

After all that commotion Drexler landed among the first at this base with all his bloodlust being visible. Blaster bolts flew towards him seconds after he exited, his armor taking a few hits as charged forward. He drew his blade in almost an instant and became like a torrent of destruction leaving behind only mangled bodies. These are all distractions I fell it to be true.

It was not long before a fair few Acklays were released to try and get them to back off. It was a challenge worthy of them all to fight. Much more to his liking Drexler paced himself as both Tervala and Tyranna went for their share of fighting. The creatures were quite vicious and they seemed to have been starved to make them more aggressive. They proved no match as they were cleared though with a few casualties.

It was of no consequence more would replace the fallen mercs that were simply unlucky. The rest of the base was filled with traps and ambushes getting more and more ferocius with each step of the way. The Mandalorians who joined up also found a certain appreciation in Drexlers' views about these pirates. There was something more about them that made all of this look like a delaying tactic until they could get them where they wanted them.

Drexler grinned as he looked at Tyranna with them both understanding what they needed to do in order to get past several chokepoints. They used their force abilities and pushed all they could sense in their way against the sides of the corridors in order for the rest of them to clear away the opposition.

Hours went by until they all heard a sound quite strange to almost all of them. There were Sith hounds aboard which indicated that there was someone here who knew how to get them all the way from Korriban to here without getting killed.

„Quite ferocious creatures, force semsitive as well. Such a shame I am not planning to get to know them in person, but you will soon enough."- blared a voice over all comms.

„You will make quite interesting prey once I am done with them."- ansewred Drexler even more excited than he was before.

Everyone was unnerved by this as we are talking about some of the deadliest creatures in the galaxy. All of this simply got Drexler in a mood for killing his way to whoever it was that caught them. They were released and unsure of their enviroments chose to kill those in their way until they could find out what was happening. The Sith hounds were also quite intelligent and were well endowed for killing any who would disturb the tombs on Korriban.

„The party is about to begin. All the ones sure they can fight the Sith hounds can can stay and the rest opught to run."- said Tyranna with plapable fear in her voice.

The beasts charged down the halls killing all that they considered to be foes. Plenty of pirates as well as quite afew mercs fell before they reached the more formidable opponents. Drexler, Tyranna Tervala and all the Mandalorians were quite the oppoition. Even then these highly intelligent beasts managed to pick off a few of the Mandalorians as they caught them unprepared.

Drexler enjoyed the beginning of this fight until a swipe with a claw knoked off his helmet. He was powerful but these were something else. Quick thinking and good reflexes were all he could rely on. A quick thrust with his blade into its chest was enough to make reel back in pain but not kill it outright. He missed the heart but he did make it bleed enough for it to rethink its attack. Screams of death echoed as the beasts hit them stronger and stronger. Tyranna and Tervala being forced to fight together in order to take one down only to become prime targets for the rest of them. The Mandalorians held their ground with some being able to burn a few of the Sith hounds to death. A smell they started to love. With Derxler being distracted by all this his attacker lunged and sank its teeth into his armor with claws diggin into his back. His armor would hold but not for long.

He stabbed the beast repeatedly until it fell on top of him. A rather dangerous situation for him. He unhinged its jaws and tried to get away from this situation. Another came in for the kill as he was trying to escape. A moment of quick thinking saw him using one of his arms to protect his head. It worked but the armor gave in after a few seconds and blood flew form his wound.

The hound let go and went for another easier victim thinking it would get killed if it overcommited. Drexler was still stuck but this time he was bleeding a fair bit. He managed to get back on his feet as he went for another beast to kill. Though wounded he could not do much as he helped a Mandalorian who was pinned to the ground by one of the beasts. A few quick stabs and it was done.

The fight lasted about forty minutes and few were left standing. Everything was painted with a thick coating of blood and gore as they finished up. Drexler did get injured some more as well, a leg wound to be more precise. He used his knowledge of the Dark side to drain the life form a nearby pirate to speed up his own healing. He was going to have to make a new set armor after this but not before he guts the guy who released these beasts as a desperate measure. Though a little patience would come a long way since most were injured and needed some treatment.


	9. Chapter 9

Drexler grew ever more frustrated with each passing minute he had to endure until he could find whoever released the Sith hounds on him. Though cooler heads prevailed seeng as how they were in no condition to go further after nearly having a new asshole drilled into them by this seemingly desperate measure. The few that did make it through decided to try piece themselves together as the rest of the less capable mercs moved up to cover them.

As Derxler dragged himslef towards Tyranna and Tervala who were in far better shape than he was. All they suffered was a few claw marks as the beasts did their best to kill them. All were as suprised as Drexler was abi more beat up by this encounter. Though he was still stronger than most and could still get his point across by pointing out that he killed more of those beasts than the others.

His claims were not challenged by anyone as they would prefer to keep their own heads attached to their bodies. It took hours before everyone was ready to move since the wounded needed some patching up before being moved away from potential danger. Drexler simply moved with Tyranna and Tervala at his side who were quite eager to get their share of vengeance.

„Whoever it was their death won't come quickly."- uttered Drexler through his teeth.

„Just make sure to leave something for us to."- replied Tyranna.

Derxler gave them a smile far more suited for an individual who replaced his teeth with razorblades. Not much went on as they explored what remained of the pirates in the various hallways in this base. Desperation was quite thing it seemed to all of them until they got to what appeared to be a command center.

All was ready for Drexler to simply let loose until he saw that this indivdual was hooded and carried a blade similar to his own. Though it proved to be the opposite on closer inspection. Drexler went in expecting for this person strike at him with great ferocity and yet he was surprised to fnd them dead. It seemed far too perfect to all as they inspected the room further.

A Sith hound corpse was found a little further away in a hidden passageway with what looked to be the bossman of this unsightly mess that was left. Great disappontment came to them as they left, rather made themselves like that happened. They hid behind a corner and waited. Thirty minutes later they heard someone stand up and walk out. They sprung to catch them and managed to pull it off without even giving the bastard a chance to resist. Plenty of planning went into what torture methods they would use to make this person tell them what was going on. It turned out that they were far more resistant to many of the tricks they could employ.

While Tyranna was enjoying her torture of their prisoner Tervala enjoyed Drexler's company in his quarters. She clung close to him as he was fast asleep in his bed. Holding onto him tightly with intent of using him to relieve some of her tensions. He was not as attentive with her or Tyranna when came to far more carnal desires. Though brief this was her moment to stick to someone she really likes. She drifted to sleep next to Derxler feeling safer than she really was.

Hours passed and she felt Drexler's hands on her, one on her back the other on her ass. She did not expect for him to this in his sleep, which made her slightly disappointed as she wanted him to take her. Passion was what she demanded and soon her wish would be granted as Drexler woke up mere minutes after her. Tervala locked her eyes with his as she made it clear what she wanted without saying a word. Drexler merely smiled and got to business.

Before Tervala could think he was on top of her pinning her above her head. She tired to move only to find Drexler in complete control over most of her body. Drexler moved in closer to her for a kiss for he planned to take his time with her. Tervala was quite surprised at how things started to play out. She wouldfind her hands to have a little more freedom as he moved down her body to use her breasts. Drexler sucked and licked her nipples while using one hand to keep Tervala pinned as his other hand moved down to her pussy.

She was not as surprised at how he handled her at first as he got a little rougher with her as he started to eat her out. By that point herhands were free and she found herseelf able to do more than just be his toy. Drexler made herc um twice before she would take care of his member. Tervala started by licking him form his tip down his shaft all the way tothe base a few times before starting to suck him off. She played with his head using her tongue and sucking him sumultaineously before deepthroating him and making him cum.

Seeing that he was still hard she mounted him and shoved herself down on his cock mere seconds after Drexler blew his load. She wanted him balls deep before she would start moving slowly getting faster and harder as he flipped their positions around. Tervala dug her nails into his back as he pounded her mercilessly making her cum before he would have his fun. Tervala kissed Drexler she came while digging her nails into his back. A blank expression was left on her face as Drexler kept pumping faster until he blew his load deep inside her making her cum once more.

Tervala clung to Drexler after that as she fell asleep next to him. Drexler simply enjoyed the sight of this young woman near him as he made sure she was in a more comfortable sleeping position. Tyranna however was still busy with the torture of their prisoner. Hours passed and still now word of the prsioner divulging his knowledge. Drexler decided to check it out himself as he left Tervala still asleep in his bed.

Drexler dressed himself and headed towards the painful screams emanating from a n interrogation room. Tyranna was having a hard time but all she could do to their prisoner is kill him with torture. She was surprised as Drexler entered the room to see how far she managed to motivate her torture subject to talk.

„If he doesn't want to say anything then give some more time before killing him. It doesn't seem fair at all keep torturing him if doesn't know."

Minutes later after some joint efforts of using force lightning and nearly cushing his heart with the force he finally capitulated. He spoke of a force user leading though all his orders were given far from their location. He'd never seen him until he came to their station with the Sith hounds. He hid as he waited for them to be attacked and simply vanished after his broadcast was made over the comms before the hounds attacked.

The prisoner was killed partly out of mercy and partly because he wouldn't live long enough to recover from his ordeal. After this Drexler returned to his quarters to rest kill some time before he would meet up with a smuggler he was meeting on a nearby colony. But all he did was watch Tervala sleep in his bed until she woke up minutes before he was to depart.

Drexler headed to a market bustling with all sorts of goods and people before getting into a cantina. He went for the bar and before he could ask around the smuggler came to him.

„You must be my new employer. What i sit you need me to do?"- said the strange looking Zabrak.

„I need to survey a few planets for anything useful from ore to lifesigns."- said Drexler rather quickly.

„A blue milk run then. Though i do wander what sorto f bonus wouldi get if I managed get more dana than you wanted."

„One decent enough to buy a new ship."

„Well then just call me Crimson and we got a deal, now don't we Drexler?"

„Of course Crimson, we have a deal."

The smuggler rushed off with Drexler to show him his ship as a sign of trust. Though Drexler found it slightly unnerving for Crimson not to as many questions as he though he would. Crimson stated that his ship was built for most odd jobs as he pointed out a few modifications before shaking hands wih Drexler. „The burning spear" was the name of the ship.

„Crimson and The burning spear."- Drexler thought aloud.

To him it seemed that he was more honest in his work than most smugglers and more that he had more practice too. To both this was a great deal as Drexler felt that he might need more of his services in the future.


End file.
